Current methods of mobile electronic device design create devices that are static, both in terms of functionality and in terms of design. Companies try to solve this problem by producing a wide range of devices having different functionalities and different designs. As a result, users of such devices are forced to make compromises; they lack the ability to customize the functionality and design of their mobile devices to truly meet their needs and preferences. Modular mobile electronic devices may serve to meet user needs and preferences. Like all mobile electronic devices, modular mobile electronic devices must make efficient use of power or be hindered in their usefulness by large batteries and/or frequent charging. Managing power is especially difficult for modular mobile electronic devices because both power consumption and power available depend greatly on the configuration of the modular mobile electronic devices. Thus, there is a need in mobile electronics field to create systems and methods for managing power of a modular mobile electronic device. This invention provides such new and useful systems and methods.